


Until The Next Time

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's so much more than his PA, and they both know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Next Time

His eyes follow each of her movements as she gets dressed, as poised and confident as she always is.

"This arrangement has to cease," he states matter-of-factly. "It's both dangerous and unprofessional."

She smirks indulgently, and for a moment there he's tempted to acknowledge how much he cares.

"With due respect, sir, I disagree entirely."

He sighs and watches her walk away, acting as if nothing happened whatsoever.

Until the next time. 


End file.
